Voodoo Bara Demons (Shiramu-Kuromu)
Voodoo Bara Demons are part of a non-canon joke from Shiramu-Kuromu regarding how the two species known to prey on villainous species as a whole, the Ultimorian Legendary Beasts known as the Harvest Dragon (Vampiric Dragons who eat magic), and the Terranadrosus (Mass killing predators who eat less than they kill), would both outright fail a mission given to them if it involved erasing the Incubators from Madoka Magica from existence. The joke is that both species are represented by an individual who has two separate, normally temporally separated incarnations that are capable of being present at the same time in the same place. When either Terranadrosus or a Harvest Dragon would show up to bait Kyubey (the most famous Incubator), both of their representatives were 3 year old children... but their adult forms would quickly show up to protect them. As a result, a time paradox would occur, and thus summons the Voodoo Bara Demons would appear from the Primordial Ocean where they dwelled alongside Dogma, in numbers who know how many and presented in the physical form of three muscular men that look like they're cuddling each other but are actually a singular body, and having a lot of facial hair on at least one of the three heads visible, and four arms capable of being used to grapple opponents. The purpose of the Voodoo Bara Demons, according the author, are to gang up on and teleport anybody who causes a time paradox into Shiramu Inc.'s office building. Apparently, they were intended to invade the Madoka verse because of how insanely quickly they could arrive on the scene and disappear just as quickly. Their physical strength is exaggerated to the point even the Terranadrosus and Harvest Dragons just stop whatever they're doing and stare awkwardly as the Voodoo Bara Demons confront them. Ironically, they never fulfilled their original purpose, and instead made sure none of the Ultimorians tried to meddle with the Madoka verse in the process, with their reasoning being the amount of alternate timelines being so increasingly huge that abilities that Ultimorians are famous for would easily destroy the universe even if they didn't intend it, or are not capable of such feats in other universes. Terranadrosus, for example, are known to have claws so sharp they can permanently damage the supposedly immovable objects of various universes. Harvest Dragons, meanwhile, can breed like flies from a single specimen if given the chance, and they could use the damages to space-time to invade other universes. Thus, as a result, the Voodoo Bara Demons were created by Dogma to serve as servants for the Primordial Deity since Dogma is obviously far too large to appear under normal situations, and the fact that because of that size, Dogma's senses cannot detect beings who are of a much smaller influence. However, the biggest reasons for the fact the Voodoo Bara Demons are even approved, however, is that they're actually preventing the Madoka universe from being outright destroyed, since if Dogma were to interfere directly, Dogma would flat out destroy the place and reboot it entirely so that the new universe that was created would never suffer from the problems that caused all of it's problems to begin with. According to updates, the Voodoo Bara Demons ended up on the Black List... but apparently that was because Rose and Balaur hacked the Global Interface to force them onto it so that nothing would stop them from killing Kyubey. Grandis, for once being smart enough to know something was wrong here, finally managed to find the tech to dive into the Primordial Ocean in deep-space, and gave an entire squadron of these demons a copy of his own armor technology and to inform them they've got a job to do. With heavily reinforced Grandinite Armor, the Voodoo Bara Demons appeared before the Rose and Balaur as soon as Grandis hacked the Global Interface to fake a temporal paradox in their names, and needless to say nobody was happy as to how needlessly selfish Rose and Balaur were being towards Kyubey. He didn't seem to know what they had against him, and even though Grandis's past self once tried to kill Kyubey (temporarily succeeding), it's one of the reasons why Dogma obliterated most of existence just to restore proper balance to good and evil forces, and if Rose and Balaur attempted to do so again, he'd deliberately invent a special tech to summon Dogma himself with, with a special client having the numerous prototypes for said device... Design Notes *The idea for the Voodoo Bara Demons originated from a video by Krundile depicting tall, purple demons emerging because of a "CHRISTMAS PARADOX" to screw over both Engineer and Sniper. The situation, in short, was basically used as the direct basis of the Voodoo Bara Demons's establishing moment. Like the purple demons that appear in the end of the linked video, the Voodoo Bara Demons are very odd looking, have multiple arms, do nothing but chuckle, move by floating, and are Eldritch Abominations from an unknown location who emerge to screw over two characters because of some kind of paradox having occurred just mere moments prior. However, unlike the demons in the video, the Voodoo Bara Demons are actually good guys since so long as Zaalim remains missing, somebody has to keep track on the flow and stability of time across all of existence, and Dogma's own personal decision involved creating these creatures without prior warning as to having actually done so, just to ensure everybody who ends up being confronted by them will be outright stunned and baffled by the arrival of these weird looking demons. *The reason they are demons is because Dogma himself is also a demon, if only because Dogma is an Eldritch Abomination that's no different from Cthulhu to specific degrees. Dogma's true type of Good alignment is questioned all of the time, but it's clear from actions Dogma made in the past that he does not approve of universes that have far too many villains, or if they are very degraded because of how the villains of those worlds treat their own universe. Madoka's verse is often a frequent target by the Ultimorians because of the fact the universe itself is unstable as hell because of the fact it's suffering entropy, and the primary reason the Voodoo Bara Demons exist in the first place is to outright prevent Dogma's need to arrive to this particular universe, because they know that if Dogma actually arrived, Dogma's method of cleansing this world of evil would involve outright destroying it entirely then utilizing a powerful degree of omnipotence to completely rebuild it from scratch. Given how nobody wants to make Dogma this pissed off after 7 trillion years of a peaceful existence, this is actually the most peaceful solution, since the demons don't actually kill anybody; they just get mysteriously warped to Shiramu Inc.'s office building before given a talking to and then allowed to leave on their own terms. Category:Candidate for Deletion Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Joke Characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Demons Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Serious heroes Category:Servants Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can't talk Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Universal Protection Category:Good Is Not Nice Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Event Category:Aliens Category:Internet Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comically Invincible Heroes Category:Homosexuals Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Humanoid Abomination Category:Protectors Category:Defenders Category:Local Protection Category:World saver Category:Planet saver Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Heroes with exaggerated accomplishments Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Misunderstood Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:False Antagonist